Nobody's Perfect
by Kazuko Dewi Al-Uchiha
Summary: Lima tahun penikahan tanpa kehadiran buah hati yang dijalaninya bersama dengan Yoochun membuat Junsu terluka dan kecewa. Keputusan bertahan dengan Yoochun akan sangat meyakitinya. Namun, ia takan sanggup jika harus melepaskan Yoochun dari Sumpah Suci yang mengikat mereka. Haruskah Junsu tetap memilih? Special present for Xiah Junsu Birth Day/YooSu fanfiction/M-Preg/ berminat?


**Disclaimer : Tuhan Yang Menciptakan Mereka**

**Pairing : ****Park Yoochun**** x Kim J****unsu**

**Genre : Romance.**

**Rate : ****T**

**Warning : OOC, (miss)Typo(s), ****M-Preg, ****Boys Love, Male x Male, Alur maupun cerita Berantakan dan Membosankan.**

**Tidak Suka? Jangan Baca!**

_**Special untuk ulang tahun Kim Junsu dan Kim Junho.**_

_**Happy Born Day, uri twins brother.**_

_**Wish You all the best.**_

**::**

**Happy Reading**

**::**

Junsu melangkah dengan lesu menuju sebuah rumah sederhana bercat tembok warna putih dengan halaman yang cukup luas. Senyum kecutnya terkembang begitu saja saat mendapati sosok _namja_ cantik tengah duduk diayunan seraya memeluk sesosok _namja_ mungil berusia empat tahun. Ia mencengkram dadanya yang berdenyut sakit saat melihat senyum lembut yang nampak menggambarkan begitu sempurna hidup sosok _namja_ cantik itu saat melihat buah hatinya tengah terkekeh lucu dan tertawa menggemaskan.

Ia iri.

"_Hyung_," panggil Junsu setelah memutuskan masuk. "Apa aku mengganggumu?" tanyanya kemudian.

Jaejoong–_namja_ cantik itu–mendongak, beberapa saat kemudian tersenyum dengan binar yang membuatnya terlihat kian cantik. "Jun-_chan_!" pakik Jaejoong bahagia. Senyum itu kian lebar membuat Junsu mau tak mau juga melukiskan sebuah senyum dibibir tipisnya.

Junsu membalas pelukan Jaejoong dengan lebih erat. Menyampaikan emosinya secara tersirat. Emosi yang ia yakini sudah mampu Jaejoong ketahui untuk apa.

"_Gwaenchana_, Junsu-_ah_. Kau pasti bisa melewatinya," bisik Jaejoong lembut. Menepuk dan mengelus punggung adik kandungnya yang nampak rapuh itu. Mencoba meredakan dan menyamankan keadaan dan perasaan yang tengah Junsu rasakan.

"_Umma_...," Jaejoong dan Junsu melepaskan pelukan mereka. Menatap pada suara cempreng khas balita itu. Mereka tersenyum melihat Changmin–balita itu–dengan bibir yang mengerucut dan pipi yang menggembung lucu tengah menarik-narik celana Jaejoong setelah tadi hanya membiarkan lengan mungilnya memeluk kaki jenjang dari sang _umma_.

"_Aigoo... mianhae, baby_," Junsu menatap pada Jaejoong yang tengah mencium pipi gembul Changmin setelah _namja_ mungil itu telah nyaman berada dipelukan _hyung_nya.

"_Jja_, sapa Junsu _ahjumma_," ucap Jaejoong.

Changmin mengangguk lucu, "_Annyeong_, Junsu _ahjumma_," sapanya ceria. Senyumnya begitu menggemaskan dimata siapapun yang melihatnya.

"_Annyeong, _Changmin_nie_," balas Junsu meraih keponakannya itu untuk ia gendong. Mata sipit itu sedikit membulat saat beberapa kali Changmin mengecup bibirnya. "_Aigoo_... Changmin_nie_ _nappeun, eoh_?" goda Junsu seraya menjawil hidung bangir Changmin yang mirip dengan tulang hidung _appa_ dari _namja_ mungil itu.

Junsu dan Jaejoong terkekeh gemas saat Changmin menutup wajahnya dengan tangan mungil yang dimilikinya kemudian meyerukkan wajahnya itu dibahu Junsu. Sangat menggemaskan dengan erangan manja dan tubuh mungil yang menggeliat tidak nyaman itu.

.

.

.

"Tidak dipindah, _hyung_?" tanya Junsu saat Changmin yang kelelahan karena bermain dengannya itu kini terlelap dan dibiarkan oleh Jaejoong tetap diatas karpet bulu yang hangat.

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan seraya membenarkan letak selimut agar dapat menutupi dengan sempurna tubuh mungil Changmin. "Tidak. Nanti saja. Ia akan merajuk kalau dipindahkan," ucap Jaejoong. "Changmin hanya nyaman dan tidak terusik jika Yunho yang memindahkannya."

"_Jinjja_?"

"_Ne_. Sangat aneh."

"Tidak juga," gumam Junsu menyahuti ucapan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengecup lembut kening Changmin kemudian berpindah duduk disisi Junsu. "Jadi? Bisa kau ceritakan apa yang tengah terjadi. _Hyung_ yakin, bukan sesuatu hal yang baik, bukan?" tanya Jaejoong serius. Ia yakin memang ada yang tengah mengganggu pikiran Junsu bukanlah hal yang baik. Ia bisa meraskan itu. Bukan haya karena pelukan yang tadi, tapi, sikap dan sifat Junsu juga berbeda dari apa yang ia kenal dan juga raut wajah Junsu yang biasanya nampak selalu ceria sekarang nampak murung.

"_Hyung_," ucap Junsu. Ia terdiam sejenak. Berusaha untuk menyusun kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menghembuskan napas berat. "M-mungkin, aku akan bercerai dengan Yoochun," Junsu tidak acuh terhadap raut terkejut dari _hyung_nya. "Kau tahu bukan, _hyung_, sudah lima tahun aku dan Yoochun menikah. T-tapi, apa yang diharapkan oleh mertuaku dan Yoochun dariku masih juga belum bisa aku penuhi."

"Tapi, Yoochun sudah berjanji pada _hyung_ untuk tidak meninggalkanmu apapun yang terjadi padamu. Dia bermaksud mencampakanmu karena kau belum memberinya keturunan, huh?" kesal Jaejoong.

Junsu menggelengkan kepalnya, "_A-aniyo, hyung_. Ini memang keputusan yang telah kami sepakati."

"Kau bodoh," Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya dari Junsu. Enggan memperlihatkan emosinya.

Junsu menggenggam dengan erat tangan Jaejoong yang saling bertaut. "_Hyung_...," panggilnya dengan maksud ingin dimengerti.

"Kenapa Yoochun tidak bisa bersabar?!" Jaejoong berucap dengan suara yang bergetar. _Big doe eyes_nya menatap Junsu yang entah sejak kapan tengah menagis dalam diam itu dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit diartikan, "Sebelum kalian menikah, Yoochun yang menyuruh–bahkan menekamu untuk menggugurkan kandunganmu yang membutamu begitu hancur saat itu. Dan kenapa saat dalam pernikahan kalian, kau yang harus menanggung luka lagi saat kau yang sulit untuk kembali hamil, padahal... padahal ia yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi padamu. Pada hidup kalian...!" ucap Jaejoong emosi. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat mengingat hal itu. "Aku pikir aku bisa sekali lagi mempercayakanmu pada Yoochun. Tapi, _namja_ brengsek itu tetap saja mengingkari janjinya. Merusak dan menghancurkan hidupmu lagi dan lagi!"

Junsu menghapus air mata yang keluar dari pelupuk mata besar _hyung_nya. Ia tahu, Jaejoong juga menjadi salah satu orang yang paling terluka atas apa yang terjadi dalam hidupnya. _Namja_ cantik itu yang selama ini dengan terseok menjaga dan membesarkannya. Ia sudah membuat _hyung _cantiknya–bisa atau tidak bisa–harus mampu merangakap menjadi sosok _umma_ dan _appa_ untuknya bahkan sejak usianya masih sebelas tahun itu merasa gagal telah manjaga, mendidik, melindungi dan mengajarkan nilai moral padanya saat mengetahui ia telah hamil kemudian menggugurkan kandungannya saat ia masih berusia tujuh belas tahun. Ia ingat dengan jelas dan tak mungkin dapat melupakan bagaimana terpukul, marah dan kecewanya perasaan Jaejoong saat itu. Ia tidak ingin melakukan dan mengulangi hal yang sama lagi. Namun, kenyataan tak mampu dikendalikannya sejauh apapun ia talah berusaha untuk menjaganya. Ada yang jauh lebih berkehendak dalam hidupnya.

"Keputusan ini sudah kami sepakati, _hyung_. Ini pilihan terbaik yang bisa aku ambil–agar... agar aku tidak semakin hancur, _hyung_. Aku ingin bertahan tapi, aku merasa tak pernah mampu. Aku ingin menyetujui Yoochun yang mengajakku manjauh dari keluarga besarnya–yang menekan ku–tapi, aku... aku tak mau, _hyung_. Aku tidak mau kehilangan keluarga sempurna yang selama ini aku inginkan dan yang Yoochun miliki. Bantu agar aku kuat. Agar aku tetap bisa bertahan, _hyung_..."

"_Paboya_."

"_Hyung_, percaya padaku sekali lagi?" Jaejoong melepaskan genggaman tangan Junsu pada tangannya, ia bangkit menghampiri Changmin–mengacuhkan Junsu. "_Hyung_...," panggil Junsu.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Memejamkan matanya dengan erat. Ia merasa bagitu gagal untuk yang kesekian kalinya sebagai seorang kakak yang dipercaya oleh _umma_ dan _appa_nya untuk menjaga Junsu. Ia tetap tak mampu membawa Junsu dalam kebahagiaan yang seharusnya _dongsaeng_nya juga dapat miliki. Ia lagi-lagi harus melihat kehancuran dari _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya.

Hingga suara pintu yang terbuka memecahkan ke-diaman disela isakan yang keluar dari dua _namja_ yang terlahir memiliki marga yang sama itu.

"Ah, Junsu?" sapa Yunho.

Junsu tersenyum setelah berhasil mengaburkan air matanya meskipun tetap menyisakan jejak yang cukup kentara.

"_Ne, hyung_. Kau sampai?" tanya basa basi.

"_Gwaencahana?_" tanya Yunho khawatir. Ia merasa sesuatu hal yang tidak baik terjadi antara Junsu dan _namja_ cantik yang telah manjadi istrinya selama tujuh tahun itu.

Junsu mengerjapkan matanya dan tersenyum.

"_Gwaenhanayo, hyungie." _Junsu dengan sengaja menatap cemas jam tangannya, "Ah, _georeom_... a-aku pulang dulu, Yunho _hyung_, J-Jaejoong _hyung_," ucap Junsu merasa Jaejoong memang tak akan mau lagi berbicara dengannya untuk sementara waktu.

"Kenapa buru-buru? Aku bahkan baru pulang, Junsu-_yah_...," keluh Yunho.

Junsu terkekeh pelan dengan terpaksa, "Yoochun menungguku, _hyung_," ucap Junsu berbohong. "_Georeom, annyeong_," pamitnya.

Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Yunho dan lirikan dari Jaejoong yang tersirat luka, Junsu meninggalkan rumah sederhana itu. Ia sempat mendengar isakan Jaejoong yang sedikit teredam. Memaksa air matanyapun kembali mengalir untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kali ini untuk ia yang kembali membuat _hyung_nya kecewa dan sakit hati karena keputusannya.

"_Mianhae, hyung... jeongmal mianhae_."

.

.

YooSu

Nobody's Perfect

Jung Dewi Al-Hojoong

.

.

"Bagaimana?" tanya seorang _namja_ _cassanova_ itu lembut. Senyum menawannya menyambut Junsu–_namja_ lain yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi–yang ditanyai olehnya.

Junsu menundukan wajahnya dalam. Ia enggan menunjukan dan mempertemukan mata sipitnya dengan _namja_ bernama Yoochun itu. Entah mengapa keberaniannya menguap begitu saja. Kepercayaan dirinya runtuh dari pribadinya. Tawa renyahnya yang khas nampak menghilang tak berbekas. Setelah dari sebulan yang lalu kunjungannya dari rumah Jaejoong, ternyata apa yang ia dan Yoochun usahakan dalam waktu terakhir yang ditentukan untuk mereka miliki dan untuk berusaha itu masih belum menghasilkan apapun.

"Junsu," panggil Yoochun lembut. _Namja_ dengan suara _husky_ itu mengangkat wajah Junsu agar menghadap langsung padanya. Binar bahagia yang tadinya sudah ia perlihatkan sirna begitu saja saat ia mendapati aliran bening yang keluar dari pelupuk mata sipit Junsu. Ia mengepalkan tangannya. Rasa kesal dan kecewa–untuk yang kesekian kalinya–menyeruak dari dasar hatinya.

"_Mianhae_, Yoochun-_ah_. _Jeongmal mianhaeyo_," ucap Junsu disela isaknya. _Namja_ imut itu kembali menunudukan kepalanya. Menunjukan bagaimana rasa sesal, kecewa, dan sakit yang dirasakan olehnya jauh lebih dalam.

Yoochun menghela napas. Menahan emosi yang kapan saja dapat ia salurkan tanpa bisa ia kontrol dengan baik. "Sudahlah," ucap Yoochun seraya mulai mengambil langkahnya. "A-aku perlu menenangkan diri dan memikirkan segala keputusan sulit yang sudah kita semua bicarakan," imbuhnya. Tanpa menatap kembali pada Junsu yang telah tenggelam dalam tangisnya, Yoochun meninggalkan Junsu dikamar yang telah ditempati oleh mereka untuk waktu yang tidak sebentar itu.

"Y-Yochun-_ah_. Huks...," panggil Junsu lirih. Berharap mampu menahan Yoochun untuk tidak membiarkan dirinya dalam keterpurukan untuk yang kesekian kalinya datang menghampirinya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya Yoochun tetap enggan bertahan untuk sekedar menenangkan rasa kalutnya.

Dengan langkah yang sedikit gemetar karena semua rasa takutnya, Junsu-pun memutuskan untuk beranjak–bermaksud mengejar Yoochun. "Jangan menyesal kau telah memilih dan memilikku, Yoochun-_ah_. Jangan bosan dan menyerah terhadap diriku. _Jebal_... A-aku takan bisa jika kau tidak bertahan untukku."

Yoochun menahan napasnya merasakan lengan dengan jari-jari lentik milik Junsu melingkari perutnya. Dadanya begitu sesak. Seakan beban berat tangah menghimpitnya. Membuat laju udara yang masuk keparu-parunya terhambat. Kepalan tangannya semakin erat saat meraskan punggungnya basah–yang ia yakini karena air mata dari Junsu.

"Kita sudah terlanjur, Junsu-_ah_. _Mianhae_...," ucap Yoochun terpaksa mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menyayat hatinya. Ia memejamkan matanya agar apa yang telah menggenag dipelupuk matanya tidak mengalir tanpa dikehendakinya seberapa-pun ia ingin.

"Yoochun!" pekik Junsu saat Yoochun yang telah melepaskan pelukan eratnya terhadap _namja chubby_ itu–benar-benar memilih untuk manjauhinya. "Yoochun-_ah_!"

Panggilan nyaring Junsu hanya disahuti oleh suara detak jarum jam dinding diapartement mewah itu. Lirihan dan gumaman Junsu yang menyebutkan nama Yoochun disela isaknya yang pilu menjawab bisikan udara yang Junsu hirup.

Kekalutan yang mereka rasakan membuat mereka mengacuhkan hal yang kemudian samar muncul menemani satu garis merah pada benda yang telah tercampakan didalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Yoochun membuka pintu kamarnya–dan Junsu tentu saja–dengan pelan. Ia berjalan menghampiri dan kemudian duduk ditepi ranjang. Mengamati wajah manis Junsu yang nampak pucat dan lelah. Tangannya terluruh menghapus jejak air mata yang belum mengering dengan sempurna.

Menempatkan dirinya menyandar pada kepala ranjang dan membiarkan Junsu–yang entah refleks atu kebiasaan–menumpukan kepalnya pada pahanya, Yoochun memijit keningnya yang berdenyut. Sesekali ia memejamkan matanya dan mencuri pandang pada Junsu. Ia membenarkan letak selimut yang membalut tubuh milik seseorang yang selalu dikaguminya itu.

Ia menghela napas berat memikirkan apa yang _bumonim_nya tekankan padanya dan juga Junsu.

Tapi, haruskah?

Haruskan ia melepaskan dan meninggalkan Junsu?

Menorehkan luka karena perceraian yang terpaksa mereka pikirkan dan sepakati.

Yoochun ingat, dulu... karena tak mampu mengendalikan diri, ia yang masih delapan belas tahun dan tak mempunyai kemampuan apapun telah menghamili Junsu yang satu tahun lebih muda darinya. Kepanikan, kekelutan, ketukan dan kelabilannya saat itu membuatnya memaksa Junsu untuk menggugurkan buat hati mereka. Dan sekarang, saat kehamilan sulit Junsu alami kembali akibat aborsi yang dilakukan secara _ilegal_, kembali Junsu yang harus merasakan yang lebih dari apa yang dirasakannya–memilih bercerai atau membiarkan Yoochun memiliki anak dari orang lain karena Junsu masih tak mampu memberikannya. Sungguh. Kalau bisa ingin ingin mengabaikan permintaan _bumonim_nya itu.

Kesalahnnya.

Semua kesalahannya selalu Junsu yang harus menanggung akibatnya.

"Junsu-_yah_...," panggil Yoochun lirih. Mengusap air mata Junsu yang tanpa disadari _namja_ imut mengalir bahkan dari alam bawah sadarnya. Ia berbaring memposisikan diri disamping Junsu dengan nyaman kemudian memeluknya dengan hangat. "Kalau saja, aku mampu tegas, mungkin kita–terlebih dirimu–tidak akan menderita seperti ini. _Mianhae_..."

.

.

YooSu

Nobody's Perfect

Jung Dewi Al-Hojoong

.

.

Junsu mengerjapkan matanya saat sinar Matahari yang menyusup masuk melalui celah jendela kamarnya menyapa matanya yang masih terpejam. Rasa nyaman dan hangat entah mengapa ia rasakan dalam tidurnya–seakan Yoochun masih ada dan melindunginya–tidak ia rasakan karena sisi ruang yang biasa Yoochun tempati terasa dingin dan kosong. Ia-pun mendapati sosok itu tengah terlelap disofa yang terdapat dikamar mereka.

Junsu menekan dadanya yang berdenyut. Meredakan rasa sakit yang belakangan ini sangat _femilier_ untuknya. _Namja_ imut itu kemudian beranjak dari ranjang, membenarkan letak selimut yang Yoochun pakai.

"Kenapa kau memilih tidur disini? Tak berarti dan pentingkah lagi aku, untuk tetap kau jaga?" bisik Junsu sebelum keluar dari kamar itu untuk membuat sarapan–hal yang masih menjadi kewajibannya sebagai seorang 'istri', bukan?

Melewatkan mata Yoochun yang terbuka dan memandang kepergiannya dengan tatapan sendu.

.

.

.

"Sarapan duhulu, Yoochun-_ah_," ucap Junsu dengan senyum lembut yang biasa ia pasang meskipun kini nampak lain dan begitu berbeda.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Yoochun menempatkan diri duduk dikursi yang berhadapan dengan kursi yang Junsu tempati.

"Aku akan mengambil surat-surat yang telah diurus oleh pihak pengadilan," ucap Yoochun datar seakan tak merasakan apapun namun begitu menyakiti hati dan perasaan Junsu.

Junsu mencengkram erat sendok yang tengah dipegangnya. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit agar tak seenaknya mengeluarkan isak yang mengancamnya keluar. Sekuat yang ia bisa, ia menahan air mata yang menggenang dipelupuk matanya agar tak terjatuh tanpa bisa dikendalikannya.

"_N-ne_..."

Yoochun menatap pada Junsu yang menunduk dihadapannya. Ia menghirup udara yang seakan membeku disekitarnya. Memaksa dirinya merasa begitu tak nyaman dengan dadanya terasa begitu sesak.

'Srek'

Junsu mendongak saat suara kursi dihadapannya tergeser.

"Y-Yoochun!" panggilnya dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Aku harus bagaimana, Junsu-_yah_?" ucap Yoochun. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar. Menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya–menyebunyikan air mata yang telah luruh tanpa bisa ia cegah. "Aku sungguh ingin mempertahankanmu. Namun, aku tak bisa mengabaikan apa yang menjadi harapan _umma_ dan _appa_. Aku mampu dan mau bertahan untuk tetap menjagamu meskipun tanpa ada 'nyawa' lain yang ada disisiku seperti yang Jaejoong harapkan padaku," Yoochun mengepalkan tangannya. Giginya bergemelutuk menahan emosi yang meluap. "Aku sudah memohon, Junsu-_yah_... berharap mereka masih mau bersabar dan memberikan waktu pada kita lebih lama. Tidak memaksakan perceraian yang bahkan sangat sulit untuk kita–aku sanggupi. Mengapa mereka tak mengerti...?"

"Y-Yoochun-_ah_. Jangan seperti ini... Mereka sudah bersabar selama lima tahun ini. Dan sudah mencoba mengerti kita dengan menerima kehadiranku selama ini," Junsu tersengguk. Tangannya menghapus kasar air mata yang membasahi pipi_ chubby_nya. "Aku memilih menyetujui perceraian ini karena memang hanya itu jalan yang terbaik yang membuatku merasa sedikit bisa lebih baik, Huks... dibanding... dibandingkan aku harus melihatmu bersanding dengan orang lain sementara masih ada aku disismu meskipun aku tak sempurna," ucap Junsu. Ia tak bisa melihat Yoochun seperti ini. Ia begitu tahu dan paham bagaimana sulitnya Yoochun dengan keputusana yang harus mereka ambil. "_Bumonim_mu sudah sejak lama tak merestui kita. Cukup kita memaksakan kehendak kita untuk tetap bersama. Kita tak mungkin dapat bertahan tanpa ada 'pondasi lain' yang dulu pernah kita yakinkan dan janjikan pada _bumonim_mu. A-aku mengerti. A-aku paham."

Yoochun meraih Junsu dalam pelukannya, berbagi rasa sakit dan air mata yang mengalir lirih dari pelukuk mata mereka. Pertama kalinya Yoochun menangis sampai sehebat ini. Memperlihatkan betapa lemahnya ia saat ini. Menunjukan bahwa ia-pun mengesampingkan ia yang harus menjadi orang yang kuat sekarang. Ia yang seharusnya menjaga dan melindungi perasaan Junsu. Tidak ikut rapuh seperti ini.

"_Saranghae_, Junsu-_yah_. _Jeongmal saranghae_...," bisik Yoochun. Mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh Junsu yang bergetar dengan hebat.

.

.

YooSu

Nobody's Perfect

Jung Dewi Al-Hojoong

.

.

Jemari lentik Junsu mengait erat dengan jemari panjang Yoochun. Ia tersenyum lembut. Tiga hari ini, ia ingin melupakan masalahanya dan Yoochun. Memilih untuk menikmati waktu yang bisa ia miliki bersama dengan _namja_ yang sudah lima tahun ini menjadi pendamping hidupnya, _namja_ yang menjadi sosok yang paling mengerti, menjaga dan melindunginya.

"Kau ingin kemana saja?" tanya Yoochun. Ia merengkuh pinggang Junsu untuk lebih merapat padanya.

"Hm... mungkin hari ini aku ingin menghabisakan waktu disini saja," jawab Junsu menggumam. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman pada pundak suaminya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Yoochun bertanya lagi. Seringai seksi ia lukiskan dibibirnya.

"Tidur. Aku lelah sekali," Yoochun kian melebarkan seringainya mendapati jawaban dari Junsu.

"Yakin?" Yoochun menggerakan tangannya untuk memeluk pinggang Junsu. Ia kemudain mengusapnya dengan lembut hingga kemudian meremas gemas bagian belakang tubuh Junsu yang tebentuk dengan begitu seksi dan sempurna.

"_Y-ya_–mnghh...," Junsu yang bermaksud meneriaki Yoochun justru mengeluarkan desahan saat dengan sengaja Yoochun justru meremas _seducative _tubuh bagian belakangnya itu. "M-mesumh..."

Yoochun terkekeh kemudian tanpa peringatan membopong Junsu _bridal style_. Ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk meraih bibir Junsu yang tipis. Menciumnya dengan dalam seraya membawa tubuh _namja_-nya itu kedalam kamar.

.

.

YooSu

Nobody's Perfect

Jung Dewi Al-Hojoong

.

.

Yoochun mentap Junsu yang tengah memeluk tubunya sendiri saat udara dari pulau Jeju yang memang terasa lebih dingin menyapa kulit putih itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Ia menghirup napas dalam; merasakan betapa bersih oksigen yang ia hirup.

Junsu tersnyum tipis saat sepasang lengan memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang dengan _posessive_ sebelum salah satu lengan itu mengusap pelan perutnya yang masih tetap rata.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya suara _husky_ itu bebisik rendah disisi telinganya. Junsu bergidik merasakan hembusan napas Yoochun. Ia sedikit mendesah saat merasakan telinganya tengah Yoochun kecup dengan mesra.

"Tidak ada," Junsu membiarkan kenyamanan memeluknya kerena rengkuhan hangat dari Yoochun. Ia tersenyum. Berusaha mengacuhkan beban dan ketakutan yang menghantuinya, "Atau mungkin hanya memikirkan betapa cepat waktu berlalu. Kita bahkan mampu melewati sebuah ikatan suci yang mengikat kita selama lima tahun tanpa kita sadari. Membuat dua dari tiga hari sebelum ikatan yang kita miliki itu terlepas, terasa bagai kilat saja. Kau... sependapat, bukan?"

"Hm... kau benar," tanggap Yoochun. Mempererat pelukannya pada pinggang kekasih hatinya itu. "Aku ingin waktu terhenti disini."

"Tidak." Junsu menggelengkan kepalanya tidak menyutujui apa yang Yoochun ucapkan, "Jangan begitu, Yoochun. Kau–kita harus menahan semua ini seberapapun sakitanya perasaan kita karena luka yang kita rasakan saat ini. Luka ini... belum tentu akan selamanya kita rasakan meskipun akan begitu berbekas. Tapi, jangan... jangan pernah berpikir untuk menghentikan waktu. Masih ada banyak orang yang masih ingin melanjutkan perjalanan hidupnya lebih jauh tentang apa yang mereka inginkan. Harapan dan mimpi yang mereka bentangkan untuk kita. Perpisahan memang menyakitkan. Tapi, lebih menyakitkan jika kita sampai melukai dan mengecewakan orang yang manyayangi kita," Junsu mengelus lengan Yoochun yang tengah menopangkan dagunya dibahunya yang tidak seberapa lebar, "Mungkin akan ada kebahagiaan lain–yang lebih dari kebahagiaan yang saat ini kita dapat–akan menggantikan dan mengobati rasa sakit yang kita alami saat ini. Kita hanya harus belajar untuk bersabar dan menerima apa yang Tuhan gariskan untuk hidup kita."

Yoochun membalikan badan Junsu agar menghadap padanya. Ia menatap lembut pada Junsu yang tengah tersenyum lembut meskipun ada genangan dipelupuk matanya yang indah. Memperlihatkan bahwa apa yang dikatakan memang keluar tulus dari dasar hatinya.

"Kau membuatku semakin sulit untuk melepaskanmu, Junsu."

"Sesulit aku merelakanmu, Yoochun-_ah_," Junsu menangkup dan mengelus lembut kedua belah pipi Yoochun. "Tidak ada yang mudah untuk suatu hal yang berati dalam kita. Tapi, kita kuat dan akan mampu melewatinya jika kita yakin dan kita mau percaya pada diri kita sendiri kita bisa melakukan dan melewati hal itu."

Yoochun tidak menjawab. Hanya menatap dengan intens kedalama dua bola mata Junsu. Bola mata yang selalau membawanya terhanyut dalam tatapannya. Membuatnya selalu berusaha dan mencoba untuk menyelami segala macam emosi yang ada didalam sana.

Junsu memejamkan matanya saat Yoochun mendekatkan wajah padanya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya untuk menyambut apapun yang akan Yoochun lakukan padanya. Tangannya refleks terulur memeluk leher Yoochun saat _namja_ bersuara _husky_ itu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis yang dimilikinya. Melumat dan memagutnya dengan lembut.

"Mh...," lenguh Junsu saat lidah Yoochun meyapu permukaan bibirnya. Membuatnya tanpa ragu membuka mulutnya. Menyambut lidah Yoochun yang ingin berkunjung menyapa anggota dalam ronggan mulutnya.

"Y-Yoochun. Ngh...," desahan itu tak mampu Junsu tahan saat tanpa sengaja lidah Yoochun menyentuh langit-langit mulutnya. Ia menyembunyikan jemarinya dalam surai tebal Yoochun, menjambak dengan lembut salah satu bagian dari kepala suaminya–setidaknya _namja_ itu hingga hari ini masih berstatus sebagai suaminya itu–saat gigi-giginya yang tersusun dengan rapi tersentuh oleh lidah terlatih dari Yoochun.

Seerat ia memeluk tengkuk Yoochun yang juga tengah memeluk pinggangnya dengan tak kalah erat untuk merapatkan tubuh mereka, tautan lidah mereka yang saling membelit itu sesekali berdansa dengan irama yang nyaman membuatnya tanpa sungakan menyuarakannya dengan desahan yang manis.

Saat udara mulai menipis, Junsu lebih dahulu melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Menatap lembut pada Yoochun yang tengah mengusap jejak saliva yang mengalir dari sela bibir mereka dan mengusap wajahnya yang memerah dengan sempurna.

"Aku sangat mencinataimu, Yoochun-_ah_," bisik Junsu seraya mengusap kening Yoochun. Ia kemudian memejamkan matanya saat dengan lembut Yoochun mengecup keningnya menjawab apa yang ia utarakan. Ia menitikan air matanya saat mendengar bisikan kata-kata yang mewakili perasaan _namja_ itu padanya. Ia-pun dengan mudah mengukir sebuah senyum manis–mungkin yang terkhir kalinya bisa ia tunjukan pada Yoochun yang sangat menyukai senyumannya itu.

.

.

YooSu

Nobody's Perfect

.

.

Yoochun memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut. Ia menatap lelah tumpukan file yang berada diatas meja kerjanya.

"Kau harus istirahat, Yoochun-_ah_," ucap seorang _yeojya_ cantik bermata besar seraya meraih sebuah map yang Yoochun ulurkan padanya. "Kau terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan urusan kantor dan pekerjaan. Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu. Apa yang harus aku katakan pada _ahjumma_ kalau mengetahui kau begitu kurus saat ini, hm?" imbuh _yeojya_ itu.

"Begini lebih baik dari pada aku mabuk-mabukan, YoonHye _noona_," sanggah Yoochun. Ia memejamkan matanya saat _yeojya_ yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu memijit bahunya.

"Apanya yang baik? Asmamu juga akan kambuh kalau kau terlalu lelah, bodoh," cibir YoonHye seraya menggeplak pelan kepala Yoochun.

Yoochun tidak menanggapi dan memperhatikan lebih apapun yang YoonHye katakan. Rasa nyaman dibahunya membuatnya sedikit rileks. Namun, bayangan seseorang yang sudah tiga tahun ini tidak ia tidak ketahui kabar dan keberadaannya seenaknya selalu dengan mudah melintas dalam benak dan pikirannya.

"Yoochun-_ah_," panggil YoonHye saat mendengar hembusan napas berat dari Yoochun. "Masih sesulit itukah kau melupakan Junsu?"

Yoochun tak menjawab pertanyaan dari YoonHye, karena hampir semua orang terdekatnya tahu jawaban seperti apa yang ia miliki untuk pertanyaan itu.

"Tidakkah kau memikirkan aku, Chun-_ah_? Kita... kita sudah bertunangan selama dua tahun, dan kita masih saja tetap jalan ditempat. Aku tetap seorang _noona_ untukmu," suara hak setinggi sepuluh centi meter yang beradu dengan lantai itu membuat Yoochun tahu kalau saat ini YoonHye tengah menjauhinya. "Aku tidak bisa bersabar lebih lama lagi untuk bertahan disisimu, Yoochun-_ah_. Aku mencintaimu... Tapi, jika kau tetap seperti ini dan tak menerimaku sebagai seorang yang pantas untuk mendampingimu dan mencintaimu, aku... aku akan pergi. Memilih untuk menyambut orang lain yang selama ini telah sabar dan mencintaiku."

"_Noona_," panggil Yoochun setelah berada dihadapan YoonHye.

"_Gwaenchana_, Yoochun-_ah_. Aku sudah sejak lama memikirkan ini. Aku pikir memang ini yang terbaik untuk kita," YoonHye tersenyum lembut. Menyamankan perasaan Yoochun yang tengah memandanganya dengan tatapan bersalah. "Park _Ahjumma_ dan _ahjusshi_ sangat menyesal melakukan ini terhadap kalian. Aku tahu kau sudah memaafkan mereka dan berpikir untuk meberi kesempatan untuk mereka lagi."

YoonHye tersenyum saat Yoochun meremas bahunya dengan lembut, "Kau dan juga Junsu menyadari bahwa mereka tak selalu bisa mengendalikan–dan lebih sering bertahan terhadap apa yang mereka pikir benar dan terbaik untukmu. Mereka orang tua biasa, Yoochun-_ah_. Orang tua yang menginginkan anak-anaknya bahagia meskipun kadang cara mereka salah," ucap YoonHye. "New York bukan temapatmu tinggal. Kembalilah ke Korea. Mungkin kau bisa mencari dan meraih lagi apa yang pernah hilang darimu disana."

Yoochun memeluk _yeojya_ cantik yang tidak bisa lagi menahan emosinya juga. Menangis tersengguk didada bidanganya, "_Mainhae, noona. Minahae_...," bisik Yoochun. Ia meneglus punggung kecil dari yeojya yang sudah dianggapnya noona itu, "Berbahagialah, _noona_. Kau salah satu orang yang terbaik yang pernah aku temui. "

YoonHye mencengkram erat baju bagian depan yang Yoochun kenakan. Ia menggeleng kuat. menenangkan Yoochun, meskipun hatinya tengah patah hati.

"Aku menyayangimu, _noona_."

YoonHye balas dengan mengangguk. Ia akan mencoba mengubah rasa cintanya pada Yoochun dengan cara yang sama dengan cara Yoochun mencintainya–perasaan yang terbatas pada status kakak dan adik yang mereka telah lama jalin.

'_Aku harap takdir masih memberi kesempatan pada kita untuk bersatu, Junsu. Aku harap penerimaanku terhadap takdir dan memaafkan _bumonim_ku yang aku anggap bersalah dan bertanggung jawab atas perpisahan kita, masih membuatmu yang percaya ada kebahagiana lain–bersamamu–akan menyapaku juga. Aku harap kau masih berada disatu rasa dan harapan yang sama tentang kita.__.._

_...__Tunggu aku… aku harap kau masih menungguku, Junsu-yah. Aku berjanji jika ada kesempatan untukku bersamamu satu kali lagi, aku akan mempertahankanmu sekuat apapun badai yang kapan saja akan menyapa kita,' _harap Yoochun dalam hatinya. Memantapkan dan meyakinkan diri untuk mewujudkan keniatan yang selama sudah lama ia pikirkan.

END.

_**Terima kasih untuk yang telah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ff ini. *bow**_

_**Ini pertama kalinya saya mencoba membuat Cast **__** YooSu. **__**Jadi, maaf jika ada yang kurang berkenan, sangat aneh, membosankan dan mengecewakan**__** para YooSu Shipper**__**.**_

_**Endingnya mema**__**n**__**g sengaja dibu**__**a**__**t seperti ini. Menggantung nggak jelas *plak**__**.**_

_**Tapi, semoga bisa sedikit dipahami alur ceritanya**__**.**____**D**__**an**__** untuk**__** kel**__**a**__**njutan hidupnya YooSu sesuaikan saja dengan harapan dan pikrian masing-masing. *dibunuh**_

_**Gamshahamnida. ^^**_

**Sekali lagi, Saengil Chukkae hamnida, Kim Junsu-Chan, Kim Junho-kun. *tiup obor #potong rumput /eh?**


End file.
